User Accounts
.]] User Accounts are a feature in Geometry Dash added in Update 2.0, but formerly introduced in 1.9. When a player creates a user account, they will be assigned a profile page. A user's profile page showcases their global rank and matching a trophy alongside some of their statistics, which include the player's: *Stars *Diamonds *Secret Coins *User Coins *Demon levels count *Creator points (if any) *Moderator status (if any) The player's current icons are also shown, displaying their current cube, ship, ball, UFO, wave, robot and spider, and are colored accordingly. Personal messages can be posted in the profile, as shown in the large display box. These are created by clicking the speech bubble icon in the lower right corner (as seen in the image above). The player's icons only update when the player refreshes their profile page. On the profile page, the player can also send and receive private messages from one user to another. The player can also view their friends list, send friend requests to others, and block users from viewing their account or sending a friend request. The player can also view their most recent comments and most liked comments, along with the ID of the level they posted the comment on, by clicking the speech bubble with a smiley face inside, which is to the right of the player's profile posts. On some players' profile pages, yellow or platinum badges with a blue or green M on them will be depicted to the left of their username if the player is a Moderator or an Elder Moderator respectively. Both of the features mentioned above were added in 2.11. In the profile page settings, accessible by tapping on the gear icon, there is an option that will enable to choose who is able to send messages to them (anyone, friends or nobody), and can choose whether or not the player is allowed to receive friend requests from other users. The user can also choose who can see their comment history. YouTube, Twitter, and Twitch accounts can be linked to this profile if deemed. When you create an account, there will be a delay of approximately 1 day before you can see the statistics of the user page. Moderators A Geometry Dash moderator is one of several individuals that hold special responsibilities above other members within the community. Their main role is to suggest the star rate a level should receive and send it to Robert Topala, who may take the suggestion into account when rating a level; the suggestion may not always represent the final rating. A moderator can be distinguished from other users by their moderator badge, appearing next to the user's name on their profile page. The group of moderators is divided between two classes, moderators and elder moderators; the latter has more power and abilities over the other. Both classes are able to: * Send level rate suggestions * Send Demon rate suggestions Elder moderators can, on top of the above: * Delete comments on levels * Give users temporary bans from commenting Elder moderators have their comments appear in green text, and have a small elder moderator badge appear next to the user's name. All promotions and demotions are done solely by Robert Topala, and such incorporate his views and opinions. To save account data, at least 10 stars must be collected by the player prior to saving. Disabled accounts In some cases on Geometry Dash, Robert Topala is allowed to disable accounts. This is the act of permanently disabling the ability to log into the accounts on the same IP address. Instead of successfully logging into the account when entering the correct password, it will show a message telling you to contact RobTop Support for more information. The message has not changed at all over the years. Trivia *As of July 12, 2019, profile pages are not displayed correctly if an outdated version of Geometry Dash is used (such as 2.0). *There is a bug in which when you friend request someone but then when you close and reopen the game the button changes back, but the request is sent. **A player requires a registered account to comment on user levels as of update 2.11. Previously, registered and unregistered players alike were able to comment on user levels. This was done to prevent spam. ***Back in 2.0, there was a feature inside of the icon changer that you could see the respective account's user ID (a number associated to your account to search up, the older the account, the lower the ID). Searching by an account's user ID still works, however it is harder to find the account's user ID as the message in the icon changer is nonexistent in update 2.11. Saving data To save data, a player must go to the Settings, and click Accounts. The player must be logged into a user account and click "Save". The saved data is accessible on any device as long as the player logs in to the user account. Saving acts as a backup tool, which is stored in the cloud, and not the actual computer. Transferring of data On a different device, not the one you saved on, click Settings, click Accounts and log in. Now go back and click account again, and click load. Most of your icons and other collectibles should be transferred to your device and merged with your save data. This means that if you save after transferring data to the device, the data in the cloud will include the past data AND the data you transferred. After playing any version of Geometry Dash for a while and gaining achievements, the player may want to save their data in case they want to use their data on a different device. Saving is a very useful feature that is built right into the game, and below are the steps that should be followed to save and transfer data. Step 1: Locate the settings icon As the player opens up Geometry Dash, they will be greeted by three main buttons used to play the official levels, open the creator, and change the player's icons. With this, there are also four buttons laid out underneath these three main buttons. You will need to click/tap the second button that looks like a gear. Step 2: Press "Account" When the SETTINGS button is open, the player will see seven buttons, they will have to choose the first one, "Account", to continue this process. Step 3: Saving and loading The SAVE option allows the player to save their data to the Cloud, which overwrites any cloud data that may have already been saved. The LOAD option syncs the player's cloud data that they saved and can load it on any other device, allowing them to be able to keep their stats (although, the account may lose all data except levels sometimes, but rarely). Step 4: Unlinking an account This is located in the MORE option in the Account Help section. This just simply allows the player to sign out of their account, but it does not delete their account. This is not something that is needed to transfer accounts, but to rid of the player's data on one device, this is the way to go. Signing in and loading an account (on a separate device) Step 5: Signing in to the account Repeat steps 1 and 2 to open the account page and choose the LOG IN button. The player will need to insert their chosen username and password, or choose the FORGOT USERNAME and/or FORGOT PASSWORD buttons to recover their username and/or password. Step 6: Loading your account After the player signs in, they will need to visit the Account Menu once again to LOAD their account. WARNING: This loads all the player's stats and created levels, but it does not load any of the player's chosen icons, so the player needs to go back and choose their icons after they LOAD. This also does not load the player's downloaded songs, meaning you have to download the songs again. Category:Features